The approaches described in this section could be pursued but are not necessarily approaches that have previously been conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Computer networks can use a distributed application structure that partitions tasks or workloads between the providers of a resource or service, called servers, and service requesters, called clients. Clients and servers can communicate over a computer network on separate hardware systems. A server host runs one or more server programs which share their resources with clients. A client does not necessarily share any of its resources, but requests a server's content or service function. Clients initiate communication sessions with servers which await incoming requests.